IEEE 802.11 is a universal wireless local area network (WLAN) standard. The WLAN system defined in IEEE 802.11 includes a STA and an AP. The STA is a terminal device with a WLAN interface. The AP is equivalent to a base station on a mobile network. Through the AP, one STA can communicate with other STAs or the devices on a cable network. As a wireless network management standard, IEEE 802.11v provides an important and efficient mechanism for simplifying network deployment and management. In the IEEE 802.11v standard, an AP can use an instruction to instruct an STA to send a report when a specific event occurs. For example, for fault diagnosis, an AP can require an STA to generate a report explaining the reason of the handover when the STA is handed over to different APs.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: The current event sent by the AP to the associated STA does not include a power event. That is, when the power voltage of the AP is reduced or the AP power is cut, the AP cannot notify this event to its associated STA. As a result, the STA cannot decide on the subsequent action in advance according to the power event.